kennethsvanoldstarwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim-Kenneth Quotes
Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace :"Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again! This turn of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops." :―Darth Sidious to Viceroy Nute Gunray[src] :"I will ''make it legal." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"''The Chancellor should have never brought them into this. Kill them immediately." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Queen Amidala is young and naive. You will find controlling her will not be difficult." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"I want that treaty signed!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Not for a Sith. This is my apprentice, Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you." :―Darth Sidious to Darth Maul[src] :"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation I might add.This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." :―Palpatine to Queen Amidala[src] :"I must be frank, Your Majesty..." :―Palpatine to Queen Amidala[src] :"I will be Chancellor" :―Palpatine[src] :"Now they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one that will not let our tragedy continue." :―Palpatine to Queen Amidala[src] :"Your Majesty, I promise if I am elected, I will bring an end to corruption." :―Palpatine to Queen Amidala[src] :"Wipe them out. All of them." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"And you, young Skywalker... We will watch your career with great interest." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] : : ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones :"''I do not know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists." :―Palpatine[src] :"I will not let this Republic which has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail." :―Palpatine[src] :"Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?" :―Palpatine to Jedi Master Yoda[src] :"But who would have the courage to suggest such a radical amendment?" :―Palpatine[src] :"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic. The powers you give me I will lay down when this crisis has be abated! My first act, with this new authority, is to create a Grand Army of the Republic, to counter the increasing threat of the Separatists." :―Palpatine announces the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic[src] :"I see you are becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Excellent. Everything is going as planned." :―Darth Sidious[src] : ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith :"''Get help, you're no match for him! He's a Sith Lord!" :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi[src] :"Good, Anakin! Good! Kill him. Kill him now." :―Palpatine to Anakin[src] :"Do it!" :―Palpatine to Anakin[src] :"General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar." :―Darth Sidious to General Grievous[src] :"The end of the war is near, General." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"His death was a necessary loss. Soon I will have a new apprentice, one far younger and more powerful." :―Darth Sidious to General Grievous[src] :"I hope you trust me, Anakin." :―Palpatine[src] :"I'm depending on you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Anakin, I am appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council." :―Palpatine[src] :"Oh, I think they will. They need you, more than you know." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Anakin, you must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi want control of the Republic." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." :―Palpatine[src] :"Did you ever hear about the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" :―Palpatine[src] :"It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise, he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create... life. He had such a knowledge of the dark side, he could even keep the ones he cared about... from dying." :―Palpatine[src] :"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be ''unnatural." :―Palpatine to Anakin[src] :"''He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which, eventually of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death... but not himself." :―Palpatine[src] :"Not from a Jedi." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Be wary of the Jedi, Anakin. Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. The power to save your wife from certain death." :―Palpatine to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." :―Palpatine[src] :"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than expected." :―Palpatine to Jedi Master Mace Windu[src] :"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" :―Palpatine[src] :"I ''am the Senate." :―Palpatine[src] :"''It's treason then." :―Palpatine[src] :"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"No, no, no, ''you will die!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"''I have the power to save the one you love!" :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"POWER!!....UNLIMITED POWER!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"You're fulfilling your destiny. Become my apprentice, learn to use the dark side of the force." :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Good... The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader." :―Darth Sidious to Darth Vader[src] :"Because the Council did not trust you, I believe you're the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot. When the Jedi learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, along with all the Senators." :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Lord Vader... Rise." :―Darth Sidious to Darth Vader[src] :"Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic." :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, there will be civil war without end." :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"First, I want you to go to Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy." :―Darth Sidious to Darth Vader[src] :"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple, go to the Mustafar system, wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other separatist leaders. Once more, the Sith will rule the Galaxy. And... we shall have... peace." :―Darth Sidious to Anakin Skywalker[src] :"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66." :―Darth Sidious to Commander Cody[src] :"And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! The attempt on my life has left me scarred... and deformed, but I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! In order to ensure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the First Galactic Empire! For a safe, and secure, society." :―Darth Sidious to the senate[src] :"Master Yoda, you survived." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Why, Master Yoda, what a delightful surprise! Welcome! Let me be the first to wish you Happy Empire Day!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side." :―Darth Sidious to Jedi Master Yoda[src] :"I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. (cackling)...At last, the Jedi are no more." :―Darth Sidious to Jedi Master Yoda[src] :"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us!" :―Darth Sidious to Jedi Master Yoda[src] :"Double your search!" :―Darth Sidious[src] :"There he is. He's still alive." :―Darth Sidious[src] :"Lord Vader ... Can you hear me?" :―Darth Sidious to Darth Vader[src] :"It seems in your anger, you... killed her." :―Darth Sidious informs Anakin Skywalker of Padmé Amidala's death : : ''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back :"''We have a new enemy. Luke Skywalker, the young Rebel who destroyed the Death Star." :―Emperor Palpatine about Luke Skywalker[src] :"The son of Skywalker must not become a Jedi." :―Emperor Palpatine to Darth Vader[src] :"Rise, my friend." :―Emperor Palpatine to Darth Vader[src] :"You have done well Lord Vader." :―Emperor Palpatine to Darth Vader[src] :"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." :―Emperor Palpatine to Darth Vader[src] :"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"You no longer need those." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Guards, leave us." :―Emperor Palpatine to his Royal Guards[src] :"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me Master." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken... about a great... many... things." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Ah yes, a Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's. By now you must know your father can never be turned from the dark side of the Force. So will it be with you!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack by your Rebel fleet?" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"I assure you, we are quite safe from your friends here!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :Luke: "Your overconfidence is your weakness." :Palpatine: "Your faith in your friends is yours!" :―Luke Skywalker and Emperor Palpatine[src] :"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them. Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Strike me down with all of your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"You, like your father, are now...''mine." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"''Soon the Alliance will be crushed and Skywalker will be one of us." :―Emperor Palpatine[src] :"Your fleet is lost, and your friends on the Endor moon will not survive." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Good... your hate has made you powerful. Now fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"So be it... Jedi." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"If you will not be turned... you will be destroyed!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Your feeble skills are no match for the dark side!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"You have paid the price for your lack of vision!" :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker[src] :"Now, young Skywalker, you will die." :―Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker : : : :